muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alternative Timeline/@comment-110.21.37.189-20140807231823/@comment-220.255.1.25-20150517153702
The one thing that makes the shielding advantage nebulous at best is that we never see an IS getting hit by anything on the scale that could be reasonably compared to BETA warfare (eg. withstanding a 120mm tank shot, a benchmark shared by Destroyer front carapace armor; unless Season 2, which I have not watched, has upped their game). While they work wonderfully against human-sized assault weapons both conventional and IS-based, a 36mm chaingun using depleted-uranium armor-piercing shells, or a Laser blast, might be more problematic than just "I think the shields can take it", to say nothing of the typical "Missile Defence Hardcore Mode: BETA Edition" that is usually expected in any major conflict zone. ISes, as they are currently, would be an amazing (and probably much-welcomed) step-up from the standard combat exoskeleton, though. Personal shielding (I wouldn't recommend a direct hit, but repeated close shaves with Lasers probably does little to nothing to the user except warm them up at night), unparalleled mobility for its size (effective deployment and easier evasion from the usual infantry-sized strains), powerful weaponry allowing them to punch above their weight class (a well-coordinated team could probably kill the odd lone Destroyer or two, massed Tanks in the street are a joke now), without the typical accompanying weight and ammunition issues and reduced reliance on supply lines (literally turning warfare on its head, here), would make street-to-street fighting a lot more easier for exo-armored infantry units, and would also reduce the need for TSFs to face the BETA within tight confines. Not to mention a crazy enough commander could probably slip them past the lines as Laser hunters while the front-ward BETA are kept distracted through other means. Of course, according to the original poster, if the question of "if the Muv Luv universe had Infinite Stratos tech" is to be held true according to the assumption that we're using the Muv-Luv universe's set of constants rather than the IS' universe's set of constants, then there would probably be no gender lock (given that the technology would be open to global use and militarized), and technologies such as shielding and energy cannons would be more widespread, to the point where, while there might be a war going on, it would not be halfway as bad as it's presented in Muv-Luv. Battleships with battleship-level shielding, instead of the "pop and pray" anti-laser countermeasure chaff, energy cannons/railguns that could sweep the coastline/counterfire on painted targets inlnad; TSFs capable of far more punishing maneuvers with advanced inertia cancellers, greater loitering power around conflict zones with better means of flight than just two jet/rocket hybrid engines, more compact, yet more powerful energy/downsized railgun weaponry capable of rapid-firing which means that you can spear through more BETA on the end of your bullet, more efficient melee options than a simple construct weave of carbon materials, and hopefully more exposing pilot suits; better orbital strike technology is also a possible outcome, which would mean that the only thing in impedance of an eventual roflstomp of the BETA throughout the Solar System is the fact that neither universe has a spaceship design built for battle. Then again, by that point in time, they would certainly be well on the path to that.